The Black Dragon Emperor
by DarkDragonEmperor
Summary: Kurou Ryouto a young human/fallen-angel hybrid. After his parents are killed he is taken to be an exorcist of the church. With his sacred gear Consuming Spear he'll protect his friends from all threats.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Highschool DxD or any other anime.

* * *

**Oc profile**

**Name:** Kurou Ryouta

**Gender: **male

**Hair: **Black ( Like Rentaro from black bullet )

**Eyes: **Dark blue

**Race:** human/fallen-angel hybrid

**Affiliation: **the church ( exorcists)

**Abilities: **hand-to-hand combat, magic, light manipulation, and spear user  
**  
Hobbies:** Fighting, cooking, reading, and exorcist jobs

**Likes: **Fighting strong people, peace and quiet, training, and his friends

**Dislikes:** Weak opponents, devils, and being bored

**History:** Kurou was a young boy who lived with his fallen angel father and human mother. They lived peacefully before a stray devil attacked them killing his parents. Around that time the strongest exorcist had just finished a job and was on his way back when he saw the stray devil attacking kurou. After killing the stray devil Dulio decided to take Kurou with him to the vatican. After arriving Kurou decided to become an exorcist and hunt down Stray devils so no one else will end up like him.

**Relationships:** Father - (deceased) Mother - (deceased)  
**  
Equipment/Powers: **Sacred Gear: Consuming Spear - A sacred gear that possesses the power of a Longinus. It holds the Darkness Dragon, Acnologia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, only my oc.**

* * *

** Prologue**

In a town in Europe a small boy of 7 years-old with black hair and blue eyes was walking with his parents during the night. The family of three walked through a park having a conversation. Unaware of a pair of eyes watching them.

"Tou-san when will you continue to teach me more about the three factions?" said the boy.

"Kurou-kun you know how hard it is for your father to teach you without being discovered." said his mother.

"I already know that,but it's interesting." pouted Kurou

"It's alright Kurou, i'll teach as soon as I can." said his father.

The boy cheered as they continued walking. The family came to a stop as a heavy killing intent was directed at them. The three looked cautious as a stray devil appeared in front of them. It was big and had the lower half of a spider and the torso of a human with a sword in it's hand.

"look what we have here, a fallen angel and two humans." it said.

"Get behind me." said his father as he spread his wings.

Kurou trembled as his father got in front of his mother and him. Kurou watched as his father flew at the stray devil with a spear of light in his hand. He managed to injure the devil by cutting of one of it's arms and leg. He turned to tell Kurou and his mother to leave but froze as a sword pierced through his chest. Kurou cried as his father died.

The devil turned towards his mother and him before jumping at them. His mother pushed him out of the way as the devil's sword cut through her. The last thing Kurou heard was his mother telling him to run before he started running away. He didn't get far until the devil was in front of him. The last thing Kurou saw before he passed out was a black light and an explosion.

* * *

In another part of the city a young man with blond hair hair and green eyes dressed as a priest was walking down a street.

"that job wasn't that hard. I wish they'ed stop giving me these easy missions." said the man.

"I just want to relax for a week without having to do anything." he sighed.

**{Boom!}**

He turned as he heard an explosion. He walked towards the area of the explosion setting up a barrier so no regular human walks into the When he arrived he saw a stray devil on the ground with it's legs cut off. A few feet away from him was a young boy on the ground bleeding. He widened his eyes before he created a spear of ice and threw at the devil's head. As he walked to the boy the devil disappeared in a black mist.

"hmm, what's this." he said.

"_A half fallen angel with a sacred gear_." He thought.

He looked around for the boy's parents and noticed them a couple feet away on the ground dead. He frowned as he thought of waht he could do for the boy now that his parents were dead.

"_I suppose I can just take him with me to the Vatican. Hmm, well i'm sure they won't mine me bringing home a guest." _He thought with a smile.

He picked up the boy and turned to the dead bodies of his parents. He created a magic circler to take the boy's parents so he could bury them later. He walked off with a smile.

* * *

_**Vatican city**_

Kurou opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and noticed he was in a room he never seen before. The room was plain with white walls and a few windows that let in sunlight.

{CLICK!}

He turned as he saw a young man with blonde hair and green eyes enter the room. He had a smile on his face as he looked at Kurou.

"Hello I see your doing okay." He said.

" Who are you?" Kurou asked

"My name is Dulio Gesualdo. What's yours?" He asked

"It's Kurou Ryouta. Where are we?" Kurou replied.

"Well Kurou we are currently in Vatican city." Dulio said

"Vatican city, are you an exorcist?" He asked

"I am how did you know?" Dulio questioned.

" My dad taught me about the three factions before he-." Kurou trailed off as he looked down.

Dulio frowned as he looked at Kurou. "You know, your parents must have died happily knowing that you were okay." He said.

Kurou looked up at him. "Really?" he asked. Dulio nodded with a smile. Kurou seemed to look happier than before as he smiled.

"So Kurou what do you plan to do now?" Dulio asked.

He watched as Kurou looked down again in thought. "_What should I do?" _He asked himself. Eventually Kurou came to a decision.

"I want to become an exorcist." He said as he looked at Dulio. Dulio looked shoked as he blinked before asking why. "I want to learn to protect myself. I also don't want to end up in a situation like that again." Kurou responded. Dulio watched with a smile as he saw Kurou's determination.

"Very will than, i'll help you become an exorcist." Said Dulio

"Thank you very much!" yelled Kurou as he bowed his head.

* * *

**This is my prologue chapter so tell me if it's good or not. I also set up a poll about if I should skip to canon or not. So go on my profile to vote. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Vatican - 5 Years later**

Walking through the halls of the vatican was a 12 year old Kurou. During the 5 years he has been in the vatican he's grown to a height of 4'11 with a small amount of muscle. Currently he's wearing a black long sleeve shirt, a white jacket with a hood, Black pants and a black combat boots.

Scince he was 7 he's been training to become an exorcist with children his age. During his training he was paired with two other kids. Irina who was a young girl with brown hair and eyes and Xenovia who had blue hair with a small part that's green and dark yellow eyes. They trained together for years each trying to become an exocist for their own reasons. After 5 years his training paid off and has been an exorcist for a few months.

Now he's heading off on a new mission to kill a stray devil in a city near the vatican. As he walked out the doors he ran into Irina and Xenovia.

"Good evening guys. How are you?" He said.

"Ah, Kurou are you heading out on another mission?" Asked Xenovia.

"Yea i'm going to a near by town to eliminate a stray devil" Kurou replied.

"You're so lucky to be able to go on missions this early." Complained Irina.

"It's not really surprising considering the fact i'm stronger than you both. Even if you both are getting a holy sword." Said Kurou as they walked to the train station.

Among the church their are few people who can weild a holy sword naturally. Irina and Xenovia are one of the exorcists who can use a holy sword. He also can use a holy sword but chose not to as he only needed his sacred gear.

It was surprising to find out he had a sacred gear that was a longinus. It took ahile but now him and his sacred gear can work well together. Thinking of it now he can remember how he activated.

* * *

**Flashback**

Kurou was beginning his training an exorcist along with Irina and Xenovia. Their teacher was Griselda Quarta one of the church's strongest exorcist. She had them split up working on different things. Irina and Xenovia was working on their stamina while he was trying to awaken his sacred gear with Griselda's help.

"Sacred gears are driven with the power of desire. To awaken it you have to imagine the strongest thing you desire." Said Griselda

"Ok I understand." Replied Kurou.

He closed his eyes as he consentrated.'What do I desire the most in the world.' He thought. As he continued to think a black glow appeared on his right hand.

'Amazing, even if it's not fully awoken I can fell it's power.' Griselda thought in shock.

Kurou thought of what he desired as he pictured his friends.' What I desire is to protect my friends.' He thought strongly. In Kurou's hand a pure black spear with a Siver jewel in the middle appeared.

Kurou opened his eyes and looked at the spear curiously. "Griselda-san do you know what sacred gear this?" He asked.

"Yes if i'm correct It's the mid-tier longinus Consuming Spear." Replied Griselda

"Consuming Spear?" Asked Kurou

"It's said to hold the spirit of the Black Dragon Emperor, Acnologia." Said Griselda

'One of the three Heavenly Dragons huh.' Thought Kurou

* * *

**End Flashback**

The three arrived at the train station to the nearby town. The girls waited as Kurou walked back to them with his ticket.

"Well guys I guess I'll see you later." Kurou said.

"Yea see you later Kurou-kun." Said Irina

"Good bye Kurou we'll see you around." Said Xenovia

They waved as Kurou walked unto the Train.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. My computer stopped walking so i'm using my cousin's computer. It may take a while for me to update. As you can see I've changed the name of Kurou's sacred gear. I'm also thinking of giving Kurou a holy or demonic sword. If I do give me an idea of which one. Next chapter will be the start of kurou's mission.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Couple hours later**

Kurou exited the train station looking around for the preist who was going to take him to the local church. He spotted the man waving at him next to a car. Kurou grabbed his bags and started walking towards him.

"Hello are the one guiding me to the church?" He asked as he reached him.

"Yes, during your stay i'll help with anything you need." The preist replied.

"Thank you. Before we head to the church will you mind showing me around, I don't really know the area." Kurou said.

"Not at all. Shall we go." The preist said.

Kurou placed his bags in the trunk before getting in the car. The car drove away from the train station into the city. The preist took him around the city showing him different things in it. During the tour Kurou looked for places that the devil may have made his hideout.

After awhile they arrived at the church. The preist led him into the church and to the room he'll be staying in during his mission. Asking if he needed anything before he left the room. Kurou started unpacking his things and placing them around the room. After unpacking he sat on the bed in thought.

'It's starting to get dark, i'll need to get started soon.' He thought as he looked out the window.

'The information I was given said the devil acted at night attacking people mostly at parks whe their alone or with somone.' He thought.

Kurou got up and left the room to tell the preist he was leaving. He walked outside the church and went to check some of the parks nearby for any trails the devil may have left.

* * *

**Hours later **

'It's already night and I still haven't found a lead.' Thought a frustrated Kurou.

Taking a break he sat on a nearby bench. He started to relax but went stiff as he felt the aura of a devil slightly nearby. He got up and ran quickly to the area were he felt it.

When he arived he saw a stray devil with blue skin with pointed ear and a horn in the middle of it's forhead.

'Who is this, he looks nothing like the devil that was described.' He thought to himself.

"Who are you and what are you during here?!" Kurou said to the devil as he summoned his sacred gear.

The devil turned in surprise before grinning as he felt the slightly tainted holy aura.

"A fallen angel with a sacred if I eat him I'll gain even more power." The stray said to himelf.

Kurou tensed as the devil charged at him. He got ready to block him before he heard a voice in his head.

**[On another mission already Kurou.] **The voice said in a deep voice.

Kurou blocked the devi's hand with his spear. 'I thought you were asleep acnologia.' He replied as he spun around the devil swinging his spear at his back.

**[I was but decided to wake up when I felt you starting this battle.] **Acnologia replied.

Kurou's attack landed cutting a gash in his opponents back. The devil jumped away from him and fired a blast of thunder at him. As the attack came closer the jewel on his spear glowed before a voice spoke from it.

{Consume}

The attack was suddenly absorbed into his sacred gear. Kurou felt some of the energy from the attack enter him while the rest stayed in the spear. The devil eyes widened as he sa his attack dissapear.

While the devil was distracted he raised his spear as it glowed and thunder surrounded it. Kurou swung down and a huge blast of thunder was released. An explosion took place when the thunder hit it's target.

Kurou walked towards the smoke as it cleared and saw the stray devil laying in a small crater injured. He stabbed his spear through the devil's stomach to keep him pinned there.

"Now then you'll tell me everything you know about your partner." Said Kurou in a dark tone as his eyes glowed silver.

* * *

**Later**

Kurou was walking back to the church after getting the information he needed and killing the stray devil.

**[Your methods of getting info is as brutal as ever.] **Said Acnologia.

"I suppose, but atleast it's affective." He replied.

**[Heh, that is true. So what are you going to do about the remaining stray?] **Acnologia asked

"I'll wait until tomarrow night to make my move, until then I guess i'll relax while I can." Replied Kurou as he streched his arms above his head.

The remaining time it took to get to his room in the church was quiet.

* * *

**The next day**

Kurou woke up and yawned as he streched and got out of bed. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower before leaving. Kurou exited his room in a long sleeve white shirt and a jeans. He walked to the kitchen to see that the preist had made breakfest.

"Good morning." Said Kurou as he fixed himself a plate and sat down.

"Good morning. How was your search?" Asked the preist.

"It went well. By tonight the stray devil in this town will no longer be a problem." He said.

"Seems like you have a long day ahead of you." The preist said.

"Yea I guess." Kurou sighed.

He finished eating and left the church to walk aroud the city. While waking Acnologia talked to him.

**[What do you plan on doing until tonight Kurou.] **Said Acnologia.

"I saw a nice cafe when we was on our tour of the city, so i'm heading there." He said.

**[A cafe huh. When was the last time you'vebeen to one?] **Said Acnologia.

"The last time was when Dulio-san dragged me on one of his little eating adventures." He replied.

'Ah we've arrived." He thought.

Kurou walked into the cafe and a woman in a maid outfit led him to a table in the back. He sat down and asked for a cup of tea and a piece of strawberry cheese cake. The waitress took his order with a smile and walked away. As he waited for his order someone tapped him on his shoulder.

He turned to look around and blushed a bright red. The most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life stood in front of him. She had Curly blonde hair and Emerald eyes and was currently smiling at him.

"Y-yes how can I help you?" Kurou asked as he blushed.

"Would it be okay if I sit here with you?" She asked.

"I-i-it's okay I wouldn't mind." He replied.

"Thank you." she said.

He watched as she sat in front of him and a waitress came to take her order. Once she was finished she turned back towards him and smiled. He blushed under her gaze as he averted his eyes away from her.

"I'm Kurou what's yours?" He asked

"My name is Gabriel it's nice to meet you Kurou-san." She replied

His eyes widened as he heard her name. 'Gabriel she couldn't be.' He thought.

"Gabriel as in the sereph Gabriel." He asked.

"Yep that's me. You must be an exorcist then." Replied Gabriel.

"That's right, but what are you doing here Gabriel-sama?" He asked.

"Just Gabriel is fine. To answer your question i'm here to relax until I go back to heaven." Gabriel said.

He nodded as the waitress came back with their order. The two talked as they ate until it was time for Gabriel to leave.

"It was nice talking to you Kurou-kun. I hope we can met again sometime soon." She said.

"I had a fun time as well." Replied Kurou.

He face turned a deep red when Gabriel leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. She smiled at him before walking away while waving goodbye at him. He watched with a hand on his blushing cheek until he couldn't see her.

He noticed it was getting late so he left the cafe to go back to the church. He Jumped in shock as he heard a voice laughing in his head.

**[Hahaha, you should see your face it's hilarious.] **Laughed Acnologia.

"tch, It's not funny so shut up." Said Kurou in embarresement.

Acnologia just continued to laugh.

* * *

**Night **

Kurou was dressed in his normal attire and was getting ready to leave to kil the stray devil. He left the church and arrived at an abandoned warehouse.

"You ready Acnologia?" He asked the dragon.

**[Of course I am partner.]** He replied.

"Then let's go" He said.

Kurou walked into the warehouse and looked around for the stray devil. A pair of eyes watched Kurou as he was walking through the warehouse. Kurou arrived in a open space in the warehouse.

He widened his eyes as he felt the aura of the devil. He turned around as he saw a shadow moving towards him. An explosion took place where Kurou stood. Kurou burst out of the smoke with blood trailing down his left arm.

'He's fast I barely had time to set up a small barrier.' He thought as he looked at the smoke cloud warily.

**[Kurou are you okay?!] **Asked Acnologia in concern.

"Yea i'm okay. It's no problem." He said as he moved his left arm.

The smoke cleared to show a tall man wearing a suit with a sword in his hand. Kurou could sence the power the man had even though he wasn't releasing it. He summoned his spear to his hand and took a stance.

"You look classy for a stray devil." Said Kurou.

"You should 't you seem young to be an exorcist." Replied the devil.

"Yea I get that alot. Before we begin may ask the name of the devil i'm about to kill." Said Kurou.

"It's Daniel and it'll be the last name you hear!" Yelled Daniel as he rushed at kurou.

**[Kurou don't let your guard down!] **Yelled out Acnologia.

"I know." He said as he blocked Daniel's swing.

Kurou pushed Daniel away from him before he rushed at him swinging his spear at his legs to knock him off balance. It failed as he jumped into the air and swung his sword down towards Kurou. Kurou managed to bring his spear to block but his legs buckled under the weight of Daniel and his sword. He jumped back and covered his spear in wind and swinging it sending a blade of wind at Daniel.

Daniel created a magic barrier to block the blade of wind then charged at Kurou. Kurou ducked under his swing and tried thrusting his spear at Daniel's throat. Daniel tilted his head to dodge it before grabing it with one hand. Kurou watched in surprise as Daniel opened his mouth and released a stream of fire at him.

Kurou jumped into the air quickly and released his wings to stay there. He stayed there for a second to catch his breath and think of a plan.

**[Partner you alright?] **Asked acnologia.

"Yea i'm fine." He replied.

**[I'm assuming you have a plan to deal with this.]** Said Acnologia.

"yea I'll use that attack, all he has to do is send one of those attacks again." Said Kurou.

He watched as Daniel's mouth glowed again. He tensed up to prepare to absorbe the attack. As the fire came soaring at him he pointed his spear at the fire.

{Consume}

The fire was absorbed into his spear. Daniel was shocked for a moment and that was all Kurou needed. He raised his spear and was enveloped in a tornado of fire. He dissapeared and appeared in front of Daniel. As he swung his spear he shouted.

**"DARK DRAGON'S STORM"** He yelled.

Daniel was engulfed an a raging tornado of fire. The warehouse was engulfed in a explosion. Once the smoke cleared Kurou was on his knees and the middle of a crater.

**[Good job partner you compleatly destroyed that stray devil.] **Acnologia said in a proud tone.

"Thanks. Man that was a tough fight,can't wait to get some sleep". He replied.

Kurou got up and released his wings to fly back to the church. Before going he took one last look at the crater that was once the warehouse.

* * *

**The next morning**

Kurou was at the train station saying goodbye to the preist. After saying goodbye he got on the train back to the Vatican. As he leaned his head against he window he had a thought before he fell asleep.

'I hope my next opponent is even stronger than the devil I faced. I'm excited just thinking about it.' He thought with a smile.

* * *

**Kurou has finally completed his mission and he also got the chance to meet the sereph Gabriel. Also to make it clear Kurou will not and will never become a devil. He will stay on the angel's and church's side through the whole story. I have also decided to give Kurou a holy sword to use when not using his sacred gear. **

**I wrote my first two fight scenes tell me if they are good are not. Next chapter will be the start of canon and will begin during the end of the battle at Kuoh Academy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ise pov**

Everyone was shocked by Kokabiel's claim of God being dead. To learn that God of the bible died alon with the four Maou you'd be shocked to right. The fight wasn't going well even before that. Even though we did everthing we could with Kiba's balance breaker and Xenovia's Durandal it was useless.

"...God doesn't exist? Then the love we were given by him is..."

Kokabiel answered Asia's doubt.

"Since God is gone there is no divine protection. Instead Micheal took the place of God to continue the "system" used by God and take care of the angels and humans. Because God and the Maou are gone lots of unique phenomenon's could happen like that holy-demonic sword."

Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia fainted. I caught her and tried to wake her up but nothing worked.

" From here on out, I will start a war! Even if i'm the only one I'll show Sirzechs and Micheal that the fallen-angels are the ultimate beings!" Kokabiel yelled out.

I turned as I saw buchou stand up.

"We can't give up, if we lose this city will be destroyed." Buchou said.

That's right we can't give up. I still want to become the harem-king. I along with everoneelse started to stand up.

"I'm the pawn of Rias Gremory Hyoudou Issei. We won't lose against you Kokabiel!" I yelled out.

"Fufufu. Intersting."

A voice appeared from the sky. Everbody looked up as a white light shatterd the barrier kaichou and the student council put up. The light died down as a figure was shown covered in white armour with blue jewels in various location on it. It looked like the Boosted Gear Scale-mail but in a diffrent colour and shape.

" Vanishing Dragon." Said Kokabiel.

Eh, the Vanishing Dragon just by looking at him I can tell he's strong.

"So you were attracted to the "red". Vanishing Dragon is you get in my wa-"

Before Kokabiel could finish his wing was torn of by the Vanishing Dragon.

"It's like the wing of crow. Azazell's wing is much darker and has the colour of everlasting darkness you know?" He said.

" My wing! Vanishing Dragon are you opposing me!" Kokaiel yelled out in anger.

Kokabiel created countless spears of light in the skyto attack th Vanishing Dragon.

"My name is Albion."

{Divide}

I heard a voice coming from the jewels as Kokabie's aura got reduced.

{Divide}

It sounded out again as Kokabiel rushed at Albion. He sighed as he looked at Kokabiel.

"How boring. You're already at the power of a Mid-class fallen-angel." Said Albion.

Albion appeared in front of Kokabiel punching him in the gut before punching him and the face. I was shoked as the fallen-angel with 10 wings who gave us trouble as taken down by my rival easily.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well." Albion said as he walked towards Freed.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing! Because of you I can't suck buchou's nipples!" I yelled in anger.

"You need strength to undersand everthing. Get stronger my rival, I will fight you one day." He said

He picked uped Freed and was about to fly away. Before he could my gauntlet started glowing.

**[Are you ignoring me white-one.] **A voice came from my gauntlet

**[So you were awake red-one.] **The jewel from Albion was also glowing.

**[We finally meet, but in a situation like this.]**

**[That's alright. It's are destiny to fight eachother. Things like this happen.]**

**[But white-one I don't fell any hostility from you.]**

**[Yours is incredibly low as well red-one.]**

**[looks like we both have things that interest more than fighting.]**

**[We should have fun by ourselves sometimes right. Let's meet again Ddraig.]**

**[That would also be fun. See you then Albion.]**

The conversation between our dragons ended.

**[Hahaha, For you both of you to meet but not fight, it's surprising.]**

A voice spoke up from nowhere. Everbody looked around for it. A figure fell through the hole the hakuryuukou made in the barrier.

They turned towards the figure as it made it's appearance. It was a boy who was about 17 wearing a black shirt,pants,boots and a silver hooded jacket and fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" Rias said to the boy as they prepared in case he attacked them.

"Kurou-senpai what are you doing here?" Xenovia asked.

"Ah Xenovia how are you? I heard you were in trouble and came to help." He said with a smile.

Huh this guy is Xenovia's senpai. I'm not the only one who was surprised at this information. I tensed as the guy put a black spear on his shoulder.

"Don't worry i'm not here to fight. Of cource if you two want to resume our rivalry now then by all means you can sekiryuutei, hakuryuukou." He said

Our rivalry what does he mean by that.

"Hm, It's surprising to see you here kokuryuutei Kurou Ryouta." Said Albion.

"So that means this is the third heavenly dragon." Said Kiba.

This guy possesess a dragon in his sacred gear too!

"Hahaha, Just by looking at you I can tell you don't know who I am Issei hyoudou." Said Kurou while smiling.

**[Ddraig for you to not tell your host about us, it hurts.] **Said a voice from his jewel sarcasticly.

**[Hmph, there was no reason to tell him at the time.] **Said Ddraig.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore I suppose. Hakuryuukou since you arrived before me, you can go ahead and take those two and leave." He said

"Very well, i'll take my leave. Lets fight one day Issei Hyoudou, Kurou Ryouta." Said Albion as he flew away.

**Normal pov**

As Albion left Kurou walked up to Xenovia.

"Is it true senpai is the lord really gone?" Questioned Xenovia.

"I'm sorry you had to learn the truth from someone like Kokabiel." Sighed Kurou.

He hugged her as she started crying in his chest. He held her until she passed out in exhaustion. He stood up while carrying her and prepared to leave.

"Wait before you go what were you doing here?" Asked Rias.

"It's like I said, I came here to help my friends nothing more." Said Kurou as he walked away.

**[We'll see you later Ddraig to resume our fight.]** Said Acnologia.

**[Yea lets meet again.]** Ddraig replied.

The occult research club watched as he left before turning to the student council as they arrived. The two clubs waited until the other devils arrived to give them a report

* * *

**A few days later**

It was a few days after the accident with Kokabiel. Issei and Asia walked into the clubroom was shocked as they saw a familiar girl in the room.

"Hello sekiyuutei." She said.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" Yelled Issei.

A pair of black wings appeard on Xenovia's back showing she was a devil.

"I learned God died so I decided to become a devil. I received a knight piece from Rias Gremory. From now on, i'm a 2nd year student and a member of this club. Let's get along Ise-kun." She finished.

"...Please don't make such a cute sound with a serious face." Said Issei.

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it isn't easy."

"But reincarnating? Buchou is this alright."

"Don't worry Ise it's fine." Rias replied.

Xenovia put her head down while mumbling something the others couldn't hear. The group continued to talk with Xenovia explained why she became a devil. Afterwards Rias told them what was happening since the Kokabiel incident.

"The truth of the incident was sent to the God side and the devil's side by Azazel. The theft of Excalibur was taken by Kokabiel only. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity." She explained.

'So Kokabiel won't be coming back.' Thought Issei.

"Though it ended with the intervention of the Vanishing Dragonand the appearance of the Darkness Dragon_._" Said Rias.

Issei frowned as he thought back of how they both seemed stronger than him.

"We along with the student council has been invited to a meeting between the three factions. It's a meeting called by Azazel to apologize. We also have to give a report about the incedent." Said Rias.

"So the Vanishing Dragon belongs to the fallen-angels?" asked Issei to Xenovia.

"Yes thats right. Azazel has been gathering those with a longinus. Among them the Vanshing Dagon is the strongest. I heard he is the fourth or fifth strongest in the Grigori including the leaders." She answered.

"What about the Darkness Dragon?" Questioned Rias.

"Senpai is an exorcist of the church like I used to be. He is one of the top five strongest exorcists." Xenovia replied.

"Really he's that strong!" Issei yelled out. He wasn't the only one that was surprised.

"Yes, even with durandal I can barely scratch him. Among the three heavanly dragons you are the weakest." Said Xenovia.

"That's nice of you to say Xenovia." Said a voice near the window.

The ORC turned to the voice to see kurou leaning against the wall. Everyone besides Xenovia tensed as they saw him.

"Senpai what are you doing here?" Xenovia asked.

"You can relax, i'm not here to fight. I just wanted to check and see how you were doing." Kurou replied.

"Thanl you senpai, i'm doing fine." She said.

The rest of the club started to relax as they heard what he said.

"So I guess you guys heard about the meeting huh. Are you going to be there?" Asked Kurou.

"Yes that's right we'll be going to give a report about the battle with Kokabiel." Said Rias.

"Than we'll see eachother there then. It's time for me to leave, but before I go." He said.

A heavy pressure fell down on the ORC as they started to sweat. Kurou's eyes started to glow a little as he spoke.

"If you dare to hurt Xenovia in any way, it won't matter if your the sister of a Maou i'll destroy you and your peerage. Do you understand?" He said.

Rias nodded at him and the pressure dissapeared. He smile as he walked towards the window. Before he jumped out he turned back to look at them.

"Bye Xenovia, we'll meet again later." He waved then jumped out the window and dissapeared.

The ORC watched him as he left before starting their activities once he left.

* * *

**[Are you okay with leaving her with the devils.] **Said Acnologia.

"Yea, as long as she's happy it's fine." Kurou replied.

**[At the meeting are you going to challenge the other two?] **Acnologia asked

"It's suppose to be a peaceful meeting. I don't want to ruin it by destroying the school in our fight." He replied.

**[Tch, how boring. Something exciting better happen at the meeting.] **Said Acnologia.

"Yea I hope so too." Replied Kurou as he got on the flight to the Vatican.

* * *

**Kurou finally meets the others during the fight with Kokabiel. Next chapter Is the Parent's day and meeting Gasper. I might also start the three factions meeting. I also decided to give Kurou Arondight the counterpart of excalibur. Down below is Kurou's harem for now.**

**Kurou: Gabriel,Serafall,Yasaka,Kuroka**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ise pov**

It's been a day since the school observation day. During the day I got to meet buchou's otou-sama and Leviathan-sama who was dressed as a magical girl! Right now me and the others are standing in front of a sealed door. From the explanation buchou gave us the other Bishop is in there. It has been a mystery as to who they were for Asia and me. I can't wait to see what this Bishop is like.

"The kid is in here. All day the BIshop lives in here, but during the night his powers are loosened. He can go anywhere aslong as it's in the old school building. But refuses to do that."

Buchou said as she went to release the seal. The BIshop is in there all day and doesn't want to come out. If it was me I would be happy to run around at night .

"Is the person a hikikomori?" I asked.

Buchou nodded at my question as Kiba went to remove the tape and Akeno helped release the seal.

"The kid inside is the biggest earner among the servants." Akeno said.

Huh seriously! The biggest earner.

As if sensing my thoughts Akeno continued.

"He receives contracts through a computer and completes them." She said.

Wow thats amazing! to complete contracts using a computer.

"Now then I am opening the door." Buchou says.

She opened the door- - - -

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

A high pitched scream echoed out. What was that.

Buchou sighed as if expecting that responce and entered the room with the rest of us behind her.

"Good day to you. It's nice seeing you so energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyy?!"

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, so it's time to come out now." Akeno said

It was sort of dark but there was a figure in the middle of the room.

"Nooooooooo! I don't want to go outside, I don't want to meet people!" The voice said.

As we got closer we could see the figure. Ooh it was a golden haired bishoujo like Asia. Noticing my look buchou turned her head as she spoke.

"Appearance-wise, this kid looks like a girl,but without a doubt he's a boy. He just has a habit of wearing female clothes." She said.

Ehhhhhhhhhh seriously! Taking a closer look I saw he had a slight bulge on his throat. In my shock I let out a scream.

"Eeeeeek! I'm sorry. I-I-I find girls clothes t-to be super cute!" The boy said.

Don't say things like like super cute damnit! I thought as I sulked. Asia came and tryed to comfort me a little. My dream of having two blond bishoujosin the peerage has been shattered

"This boy is Gasper Vladi a half human and half vampire and my Bishop. For the time being he's a Kuoh Academy 1st year." Buchou said.

* * *

During the next couple days Buchou asked me,Koneko,and Xenovia to help train Gasper in controling he's sacred gear. Buchou said it's a sacred gear that stops time called Forbidden Balor's View. We couldn't help alot at first but we ended up running into Azazel the leader of the fallen angels.

He told us that with Saji's sacred gear we could absorb some of Gasper's power to help him. Either that or he could drink my blood. After that the guys in the ORC had a moment where we made a stronger friendship between us.

Now it was time for the meeting between the three factions. As we prepared to leave I took a look outside and saw groups of angels,devls,and fallen angels. It's kinda scary to know that if the meeting goes wrong this place could become a battle feild.

As we was walking I thought back on how we had to leave Gasper behind. If he lost control of his sacred gear at the meeting it could be bad. We stopped outside the door and I couldn't help but feel nervous as the Three Factions meeting was about to begin.

* * *

**Hey guys im back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long, i'v been busy with school and studying for an important test that's coming up in three weeks. (Sigh) it's been a long month. On another note since this is a sort update about what happened when Ise and the others met Gasper i'll try to make it longer next time when I have the time to work on it.**

**Next chapter will be what happened to Kurou when he returned to the Vatican after leaving Kuou Academy. And the chapter after that will be the three factions meeting. I have also decided to add to Kurou's harem.**

**Kurou: Gabriel,Serafall,Yasaka,Kuroka,Xenovia,Valerie(maybe),Elmenhilde(maybe)**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurou walked out of the airport while stretching his arms over his head. He looked around him as he took in the sight of the people walking through the city. After arriving to the vatican he walked through the entrance where a preist was waiting for him.

"The elders are waiting for your report in the council room Kurou-san" the preist said.

"Sigh, I hoped I could relax before having to talk to them." Kurou said dissapointedly.

The preist gave a small smile before replying."I aplogize for having to call as soon as you got back."

"It's fine, let's just get this over with." he sighed.

The preist led him to the council room where the elders were waiting. After going in Kurou gave his report of the battle at Kouh. Thankfully it didn't take long to explain what hapened.

"After Kokabiel was defeated he was taken by the Vanishing Dragon along with freed." Kurou finished.

"Thank you for your report. Make sure you come back for your next mission in the morning." one of the elders said.

He nodded and headed off to his room. Arriving to his room he immediately collapsed on his bed.

"I wish they would just let me rest for once." he said to himself.

**[You already know that's not going ot happen. Since your one of their strongest exorcists, you'll be sent on missions more than others.] **said Acnologia.

"Yea I suppose so. I just wanted a little break considering what happened yesterday." he replied

Kurou closed his eyes as he thought back to what transpired a day ago.

* * *

**yesterday**

Kurou was taking a break in a resturant while he waited for his next flight. As he was eating he sensed a small amount of magic energy with a dark feel to it.

_"Hmm,what's that?" _he thought to himself.

He turned to look out the window he was next to. He couldn't see anybody suspicious and thought it was his imagination. Turning to coninue eating before stopping once someone looking like a preist entered his line of sight.

He frowned as he looked at the man. _"There shouldn't be any preists in this town."_

He quickly paid for his food and went to follow the man. Kurou moved through the city watching the man walk into a building. Thinking fast he snuck into the it through a window. He walked until he came upon a room in the building with voices talking inside of it.

"Alright, does everone know the plan?" a male voice said.

"Hai!" multiple voices responded.

"Good, we'll be taking over this town tonight." the man said.

Hearing footsteps coming towards the door he hurriedly left the building and jumped onto an oppossing rooftop. He watched as a lot of figures left the building and split up into groups. Clicking his tongue in annoyance once he relized they were stray exorcists and magicains. He continued to watch but left before someone spotted him.

"If what that man said is true than this town is in danger." Kurou said.

**[It's best if you take of this problem now before your flight leaves.] **Acnologia told him.

Nodding in agreement he went to follow one of the groups of stray exorcists. He waited for an opportunity for them to be away from any reinforcments and civilians. Once they were alone Kurou rushed towards one of them and kicked him in his head hard enough to knock him out. Catching the other two by surprise he managed to take down one more before he had to avoid a light bullet. Turning to the last one with his gun pointed at him,Kurou formed a sphere of wind and shot it at him. The exorcist was blown back dropping his weapon in the process. Walking up to him Kurou grabed him by his neck and held him in the air.

"So would you mind telling this plan of your leader?" he asked.

"Like I would tell you." the man angrily retorted.

Smirking,Kurou ignited his hand in electricity and held it to the man's chest.

"Are you sure. I was going to let you go if you told me,but it looks like I'll have to kill you." he said.

The stray exorcist's eyes widened in fear. "Alright I'll tell you just don't kill me!" he said in fear.

Smiling Kurou lowered his hand and told him to continue. After he told Kurou everthing,Kurou thanked him before knocking him out. Leaving the area after teleporting the exorcists to the vatican's prison, Kurou hurried towards the meeting spot that the exorcists and magicians were going to.

**[You better hurry Partner, you don't have a lot of time.]**

"I know,I'm gonna have to try to end it by surprising them with one massive attack."

Getting close to the meeting spot he summoned his sacred gear. Starting to send power to it once he could see the exorcists and magicians. Jumping to the top of a tree he jumped again to get to a high enough position so all of them was in his sight. Some of them noticed him,but by then it was already to late. Swinging his spear,Kurou unleashed a huge amount of fire and magic energy down below. The attack smashed into the ground before spreading in a giant inferno engulfing those on the ground.

Landing once the the fire dissapeared,Kurou looked around to make sure he got everyone. He relaxed after seeing that nothing was left once his attack hit. He turned to leave before he was hit by an attack that sent him flying dropping his spear. kurou got back up to see that there was one more person left.

_"Tch,I let my guard down." _He thought while summoning his spear back to him.

"You ruined my plans you brat. I'll make you pay with your life!" shouted the man angerly

Narrowing his eyes at the man,Kurou rushed at him with his spear in a position to stab him. The spear struck a barrier the man created. The barrier stopped the attack for a moment before it shattered and the spear continued forward stabing the man in the shoulder.

He grunted as the spear left his shoulder and created a sphere of magic energy in his hand. "I won't let our plan fail so just dissapear!" He yelled.

The mans attack seemed to go through Kurou surprising the man before a spear burst through his chest. He coughed up blood before falling to the ground. Standing behind him was Kurou with his blood coated spear in his hand. He frowned as he looked at the man.

"Sigh,I at least wanted to leave one alive to question." Kurou said.

**[It doesn't really matter Kurou. But you better hurry your flight leaves in a few minutes.] **Acnoogia said.

"What,why didn't you tell me sooner!"

**[It must have slipped my mind.]**

Kurou immediately rushed to the airport while Acnologia laughed at him.

**Present**

Kurou sighed as he remembered almost missing his flight to the Vatican. He wondered why those stray exorcists and magicians wanted to take over that town. Dismissing he thought once he started yawning and decided to head to sleep.

**Morning**

After waking up Kurou showered and ate before heading to the coucil room. Entering the room he bowed to the elders.

"I'm here,would you mind telling me what my next mission will be." he said.

"Kurou Ryouta your next assignment is extremy important one. Will you take it?" one of them said.

Kurou raised his eyebrow wondering what it will be. Now interested he nodded his head.

"Very well,you wll be heading to Kuoh to attend a meeting of the three factions." They said.

"The three factions meeting huh. I was already planning to check it out." he thought.

"And what will I be doing." He asked.

"You will be escorting and guarding Lord Micheal and Lady Gabriel." one of them responded.

His eyes widened once he heard his assignment. Bowing to the elders he turned and left the room.

**[The three factions meeting huh, are you excited.] **Acnologia asked.

"Yea, I can tell something intersting will happened." Kurou relied.

With a giant smile on his face Kurou hurried to his room to prepare while thinking of the intresting things that would be happening soon.

* * *

**Hey guys It's me. Sorry for not updating for months but I had to deal with school along with some other things. So as you can see this chapter is what happened to Kurou after he left Kuoh to return to the Vatican. Next chapter will be the the three factions meeting. By the way would rather see Issei vs Vali, Kurou vs Vali or a three way battle between them,let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Issei pov**

Entering the conference room I could feel the tension causing me to sweat. Inside was a large table and near the wall was a group of chairs. I felt Asia grab unto me so I lightly took her hand in mine. Sitting around the table was people I recognize.

The devil's side, Sirzechs-sama, Leviathan-sama and to the side was the maid Grayfia standing by a tea cart.

On the angels side was the seraph Michael-san with a beautiful blonde angel, that looked similar to him, sitting next to him. Leaning against the wall behind them was the Consuming dragon, Kurou.

And finally on the fallen angels side was Azazel with his wings out, along with the Vanishing dragon, Vali.

"This is my younger sister and her were active during the attack of Kokobiel." Sirzechs-sama introduces us.

"I've heard the report. I give my thanks." Michael-san said his thanks to us.

"Sorry, that Kokobiel ended up causing you trouble." Azazel commented without care.

With Grayfia-san's urging we sat on the chairs near the wall. Already sitting there was Sona-Kaichou. Buchou sat next her following with me, Akeno-san, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko-chan.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions of the meeting. Everyone here acknowledges the non-existence of God." Sirzechs-sama said.

I took a brief glance at Kaichou but she didn't seem to be surprised, also Grayfia-san didn't look shocked either. So they must have knew before hand.

"With that let's continue."

With that the leaders of the three factions start the meeting. It looked to be progressing smoothly, but there were moments when Azazel would throw in a sentence. As the conference continued Sirzechs-sama looked at Buchou.

"Rias, would you speak about the incident a few days ago."

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

Buchou stood up and began giving her account of the battle with Kokabiel along with Akeno-san and Sona-Kaichou.

"That is all me and the other devils experienced." said Buchou.

After Buchou sat down the conversation continued.

**Kurou pov**

I looked at the door as Rias Gremory and her peerage came in. After being introduced by Sirzerchs Lucifer they sat down in the chairs near the wall. I closed my eyes as the conference began, since I already knew most of what was being said, but paid attention just incase I miss something. The leaders of the three factions spoke about different topics as well as Rias Gremory giving her report.

"-Than let's make peace. Originally that was the intention as well angels and devils."

My eyes snapped open once I heard it. Making peace, was that what this meeting was about. I looked around and noticed that Gremory along with her peerage and Sona Sitri were also surprised. I turned to Michael-sama wanting to hear his response.

"Yes, I also planned on proposing peace to the devil side and Grigori. I say this since the original causes of the war, God and Maou-sama, has perished." Michael-sama said with a smile.

Gabriel-sama also seemed to be in agreement.

"We also agree. In order to continue our species we don't want another war." Sirzechs agreed.

"Yes if there is another war then the three factions will surely be destroyed." Azazel said seriously.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? That a world without God will decay. I'm sorry but that isn't right as both me and you are living healthy like this."

"A world moves even without God." Azazel said.

I smiled once I heard his words. He has a point after all. Even with God's death the world continues to move forward.

With that the conversation moved on to hereafter's war potential before ending. I sighed as the maid Grayfia-san began handing out tea. Michael-sama asked about the Sekiryuutei's questions causing him to stand up and speak. Once he was done and Michael-sama answered him we moved on.

"Now it's time to hear the opinion of those who seem like they can influence the world. The invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly Vali, what do you want to do in this world." Azazel said

"If I can fight strong guys then it's fine." Vali replied with a smile.

Then Azazel turned to me. "Kokuryutei, what about you?"

I took a moment to think before replying." As long as I can still serve and protect heaven and the church, as well as fight strong opponents then I don't care."

Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama smiled at me making me blush a little. Finally he turned to the Sekiryuutei.

"Finally Sekiryuutei what about you?"

He looked confused at the question and didn't know how to respond. Seeing this Azazel spoke up again.

"Let me explain then Hyoudou Issei. If we go to war you'll have to fight in the front lines. Meaning you can't have sex with Rias Gremory."

Hearing this the Sekiryuutei gave a perverse answer before taking some of it back and saying something different once he remembered that Sirzechs Lucifer was here. I sighed hearing his answer.

"Is this guy seriously supposed to be my rival." I thought.

I tensed up when I felt a weird sensation before everything went dark for second.

* * *

Kurou's eyes snapped open after a moment. He looked around, noticing the different positions of the people in the room. Michael was looking outside the window, and Sirzechs and Azazel was in a discussion a little bit away from him. Gabriel and Serafall also was also talking with each other in a worried manner.

" Looks like your awake now Kurou Ryouta."

Kurou turned his head to see Vali standing next to him. Vali turned towards him with a small smirk on his face. Kurou slightly frowned upon seeing him.

" Vali... do you know what's going on?"

" Not a clue."

He clicked his tongue in annoyance before closing his eyes. He appeared to be in deep thought until Azazel suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, the Sekiryuutei has woken up."

With that everyone turned towards Issei Hyoudou. "Hm, looks like he's not the only one." Not only was the Sekiryuutei up, but so was Rias Gremory and her knights.

"Onii-sama what's going on?" She asked

"It seems-"

"To be a terrorist attack." Azazel interrupted, "Would you like to take a look outside?"

Moving towards the window I could see a series of flashes appearing in the sky. "A terrorist attack huh, I suppose it's not totally unexpected. What do you think Acnologia?"

**[ Hmph, it's a meeting between three factions wanting peace, so of course there will be those who oppose it.] **

_"you have a point. And judging by the looks of those magic circles the enemy appears to be-"_

"They're magicians, people using the magic system derived from the devils by the legendary magician Merlin Ambrosius."

I turned to Azazel talking to the Sekiryuutei about the magicians and their magic system.

"T-Then what about the time stop before?"

"Most likely they used a sacred gear, or a magic that transfers power and used it on that half-vampire's sacred gear and forced into a balance breaker state. Even though it's only temporary, it affected those not in it's field of vision... so his potential is this high. Well even then it doesn't seem to be enough to affect us top position guys."

"But they transferred power, there are other sacred gears with that kind of ability?"

"Boosted Gear combines together both the nearly endless doubling ability and the transfer ability. There exist independent Sacred Gears with either of these respective powers. The doubling Sacred Gear and transfer Sacred Gear. All the Longinus are just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren't supposed to be combined. "Maybe the [Longinus] are born because of a kind of bug, errors in the [Sacred Gear program] constructed by God", that's one of the opinions of us Grigori. If I had to say it in an easy-to-understand way to you, it's a fact that there are other powers that can transfer."

Ugh, what a sacred gear fanatic. He knows a lot even without being the creator.

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building…Just where did they get information on my servant...Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting! Never have I been so insulted like this!"

Ara, what a good aura surrounding Rias Gremory. But it's unnecessary to fly into a rage in this situation.

"By the way, the armies of the fallen angels, angels and devils outside of this school building all seem to be stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful."

Azazel put his hand on her shoulder, but she just brushed it off. He sighed before turning to the window and raising his hand. Outside multiple spears of light appeared in above the magicians. He lowered his hand and the spears rained down on them. The magicians tried to put up barriers but it did nothing to hinder the spears, as they just tore right through them. As I watched the magicians die I couldn't help but smirk at the display of power.

_"Heh, as expected of the leader of the fallen angels, his power is unbelievable."_

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. But, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer-use magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises. Either way, if they increase the effect of [Forbidden Balor View] any more than this, there's a concern that they'll be able to stop even people like us too. By stopping us here with their fierce attack, they intend to annihilate each school building the instant our time is stopped. They seem to be using considerable military power."

Looking outside, magic circles appeared at various places in the school grounds, and started shining. From the magic circles appeared more magicians to replace the ones Azazel defeated. Tch, where the hell are they coming from.

"It's a repeat from just now. They'll keep appearing even as we knock them down. However, even if the timing and terrorist technique is good, it may be that they have a knowledgeable person who has inside information. Is there unexpectedly a traitor here?"

_"A traitor huh, I'm pretty sure no one here would betray us. Although if there was one it would most likely be him_." I turned to look at Vali.

"Can't we escape from here?"

Azazel shook his head at Issei's question

"We can't escape. As long as the barrier enclosing the entire school isn't dissolved, we can't go outside. But, if the barrier is dissolved, damage may be taken in the human world. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear. If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their face. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

"That said, we leaders can't move while making preparations. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base." Sirzechs said

He has a point. Rescuing Rias Gremory's servant should come first. It would be dangerous if they find a way to stop time for the leaders.

"Onii-sama, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take him back."

She had a determined look in her eyes. Sirzechs suddenly laughed.

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. However, how will you go to the old school building? It's filled with magicians outside this new school building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic."

"The old school building, my base's clubroom has a remaining unused rook piece being kept safe within it."

"I see, [Castling], huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

Castling, the ability of the king being able to switch places with the rook, their able to do that with the evil pieces huh. So she's able to teleport directly into the old school building. It would be useful to catch the enemy off guard.

"Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through [Castling] with my magic system?"

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but it's possible to transfer ojou-sama and one other."

"So Rias and someone else…"

"Sirzechs-sama, I'll also go!"

Issei hyoudou raised his hand.

Sirzechs' eyes turned towards him for a moment, but then quickly moved in Azazel's direction.

"Azazel, according to a rumor, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"

"Is it possible to control the Sekiryuutei?"

"…"

Azazel fell silent in response to Sirzechs' question. However, the Governor of the Fallen Angels reached into his breast pocket.

"Oi, Sekiryuutei."

Azazel called out.

"I-I'm Hyoudou Issei!"

"Then, Hyoudou Issei. Take this."

Azazel threw something at him. He caught it and looked, they seemed to be wide rings to put around the hand. Multiple layers of strange characters were carved into them. Hmm, what exactly are those.

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half-vampire, put one on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat."

"But, there are two of them…?"

Yes, there were two bracelets. One for the rook. And the other—.

"The other one is for you. You haven't mastered the power of the [Welsh Dragon], right? If so, put it on. If it's for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state without paying any price. This will be used in place of the price."

My eyes widened at what he said. This guy... to have been able to create something that allows access to balance breaker, even for a short amount of time, is incredible.

"As a side effect, you'll also temporarily undo the seal that's been applied on you. Your pawn power has been blocked, right?"

so the Sekiryuutei is stronger than he appears. Or maybe it's because he can't handle the power of the pawn pieces.

"This is only my personal opinion, but in terms of piece distribution, Ddraig is seven and you're one, right? No, it may be 7.9 and 0.1. [Promotion] also builds the necessary foundation for the sake of manifesting Ddraig's true power. Either way, it's a fact that releasing Ddraig's power will release the seal as well, right, Rias Gremory?"

She just narrowed her eyes in response to Azazel's question and gave no particular answer.

"Use that ring as a last resort. Since it can't regulate its consumption of stamina, you'll just exhaust yourself wastefully if you activate it suddenly. It will consume an intense amount of stamina and magical power while in armor-equipped mode."

"Remember this well. The current you is a devil that was originally born as a human. Even if one possesses a powerful Sacred Gear, there's no meaning if the host is useless. If the opponent against the current you is inexperienced, you can just sprinkle Ddraig's power to win, but it's a tractable thing regarding those with greater power and those who understand your ability. At any rate, you yourself are your Sacred Gear's weak point. —The cluster of your weakness is assuredly your inability to master it. You'll eventually die if you can't tame your power."

"I-I understand."

"Azazel, just how far did you research Sacred Gears?"

Michael-sama asked Azazel while sighing, but the fallen angel Governor just smiled fearlessly.

"It's fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? Isn't it better if there's someone who can explain about Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is that you're the one who's researching it…"

"Ojou-sama, please wait a little while." Grayfia-san said while creating a magic circle.

"Please hurry, Grayfia."

While they were inside getting ready, Azazel and the Hakuryuukou were deep in talk.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemy's attention outside. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Sekiryuutei to transfer over to the center using [Castling]. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

"Wouldn't it be faster to blow away all the terrorists in the old school building and the half-vampire who has become a problem?"

The Gremory peerage looked angrily at Vali. While that is a logical action, it would be bad to kill an important person of our allies.

"Quit that, at a time where we've united in peace. In the worst case scenario, we'll do that, but if we can save a member of the Maou's family, saving him will be of benefit for us in the future."

"Understood."

Vali agreed to Azazel's suggestion while letting out a breath. He let loose his sacred gear.

"Balance Break."

**[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!] **

After that sound, a snow-white aura covered Vali's form! When the light stopped, his body was wrapped in a whole-body armor that emitted a white radiance.

"It looks like only me and Vali are able to enter balance breaker at will." I muttered

After glancing at me and Issei, Vali opened the meeting room's window and rushed out into the sky.

**Dodododododododon**!

A shock wave was created outside. Outside, the group of magicians were trampled down by him. He plunged into the enemy group while drawing a path of light in the night sky. Strong, fighting him will definitely be interesting. He danced in the air without worrying about the concentrated bullets of the magicians at all, and a large mass of surge bullets hit the school grounds. Without accomplishing anything, the magicians were annihilated, but magic circles appeared right afterwards and a new group of magicians appeared. They really are endless. I turned towards Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama.

"I will also join in. Would that be alright?"

Michael-sama gave me a smile and a nod, while Gabriel-sama seemed worried.

"Please careful Kurou-kun"

I nodded with a smile and leaped out the window. "Are you ready Acnologia?" I asked as I fell towards the ground.

**[Yeah, partner lets show them the power of the Black Dragon!] **

I landed in a crouch on the ground. Raising my head towards the magicians in the air, I released a laugh.

"Hahaha, alright then, Lets go!" I yelled out jumping at the enemies in front of me.

* * *

**Happy new year, it's finally 2016. This is my first chapter of the new year. It would have been out yesterday but I couldn't decide if I wanted to do the battle in this chapter or the next. So next chapter will be the fight and maybe the revealing of Kurou's balance breaker. Besides all that I have decided to remove some of Kurou's harem because I don't think I can make it work. If I can find a way to add a relationship between them than I'll add girls to the harem or if you can give me a good reason to. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.**

**Kurou's harem: Gabriel, Serafall, Yasaka, Kuroka(maybe)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read the author's note at the bottom of the page, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD or any references to other anime or works such as Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Upon landing Kurou immediatly rushed to the nearest magician. The magician put up a barrier to block his attack, but it proved useless as it shattered when it came in contact with Kurou's spear. Kurou's spear stabbed into the man's chest killing him. Shocked at the sudden death of thier comrade they were unable to react in time for his next attack. Kurou swung his spear unleashing a wave of fire on the magicians on the ground.

"Geez, they can't actually believe they're able to kill the leaders like this." he said.

Relizing that the ground wasn't safe one of them shouted to stay in the air. Shaking his head at the tactic, Kurou created a light spear in his other hand. charged it with magic and threw it at a group of magicians in the air. It exploded, taking many magicians with it.

***Boom***

An explosion near the conference room caught his attention. Turning towards the building he saw Azazel clashing with a woman. She had brown hair, with glasses and was wearing a dress that revealed some of her cleaveage.

"Who the heck is that?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

**[You don't have time to be thinking about that right now, watch out!] **Acnologia yelled.

Kurou turned and saw a blast of magic from a magician heading towards him.

**{**_**Consume**_**} **

The attack was asorbed into his spear and dissapeared. Thrusting it at the magician a lance of wind burst from the tip. Unable to react the magician was hit by the attack, killing him instantly.

"Thanks for the heads up."

**[Just remember to stay focused on the battle in front of you.] **

Kurou just sighed at his response. "Lets just get this over with." Turning to deal with the rest, only to see a blue streak zooming across the battlefield taking out most of the magicians.

"Well he certaintly isn't wasting any time. Guess I should handle the ones he missed."

Pointing his hand towards the sky, multiple magic circles appeared unleashing a hail of lightning on the rest of the magicians. Once he was sure they all died, Kurou stopped his attack. Suddenly Vali flew by him towards the area Azazel was fighting at. Spinning around to see what he was doing only to widen his eyes as Azazel was sent hurling to the ground.

* * *

**Issei POV**

The magic circle died down as Issei and Rias appeared.

" Impossible, they've managed to transfer here!"

" You damn devils!"

The interior of the clubroom was occupied by magicians.

"B-Buchou! I-Ise-senpai!"

Hearing Gasper's voice I turned my eyes in the direction where I heard it. Gasper was there tied to a chair with rope. The cut-off piece of paper bag was on his head! S-So he wore it.

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe." Buchou said once seeing he was okay.

"Buchou…It's already too late…"

However, Gasper just broke into tears then.

"It's better if I die. Please, Buchou, senpai, kill me…because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone…I'm only a bother and a coward."

Gasper raggedly shed tears. Captured and being used by the enemy, he thought he was being a bother to us. Buchou kindly smiled at that Gasper.

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I brought you into my family, I said it, right? That now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find a way of life that can satisfy you."

But Buchou's words didn't seem to get through to Gasper, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry buchou, I just couldn't find it. For me, who just causes trouble…to have value in living is…"

"You're my servant and part of my family. I won't abandon you so easily. Even though it was finally possible for you to be free!"

"That's right, Gasper! Me and Buchou won't abandon you!"

***Smack***

Right before my eyes, Gasper was struck by a female magician. The magician seized Gasper's hair and gave a sneer. Now that I looked, all the magicians here were female! Witches? Witches are good too!

"You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous half vampire normally. It's just as the old Maou faction says. The Gremory family are as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power."

The magician assessed Buchou with a contemptuous look.

"If you had made his Sacred Gear run out of control while throwing this child into the territory of the opposing fallen angels, he might even have taken out one of their leaders as well. Why haven't you done that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

"T-This-"

I tried to strike back at that offensive remark, but Buchou restrained me with her hand.

I looked at her with a questioning look on my face.

"I…treasure my servant."

Buchou said calmly taking a step forward. I don't understand why she isn't getting angry.

The magician fired a small magic bullet at Buchou. her uniform was partly blown away, and white skin peeked out…H-Her breasts could be seen just a little.

"You move and this child dies."

The magician stuck out a hand, and started releasing even more magic! Buchou isn't showing any sign of avoiding it! I was angry in both heart and mind, but Buchou came forth from behind me and spoke to Gasper kindly.

"Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! I'll never let you go!"

"B-Buchou…I…I"

Gasper broke into tears. But, it was from neither fear nor sadness. Even I could tell that he was crying out of happiness.

Alright. Alright! In that case, Gasper. Next is a present of fighting spirit from me.

"Gaspeeeeer!" I yelled out.

"Don't run away, don't be afraid, don't cry! Me, Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Xenovia as well! We're all your friends! We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out!"

I put up my left arm high to activate my sacred gear.

"Boosted Gear!"

_**{Boost!} **_

A red gauntlet was equipped on my left arm.

"Buchou! I'm promoting to Queen!"

Buchou nodded, and my power was raised! Furthermore, there was one more thing left!

"Ascalon!"

_**{Blade!} **_

Along with a new voice, my new weapon Ascalon extended from the shell of my Sacred Gear!

The female magicians cautiously watched me. However, I pointed the tip of the sword away from the enemy and at my own hand.

I temporarily suppressed the sword's power and personally cut the palm of my right hand with the blade…It hurts. But! Blood flowed out of my right hand.

"Ise?"

Buchou looked at my action dubiously. Please be at peace of mind. This is a present for Gasper!

I stuck out my left hand and extended out Ascalon that had my blood on it in Gasper's direction!

Faster than the magicians could react, the blood, which had been on Ascalon, clung to Gasper's mouth.

"Drink it. The blood of me who harbours the strongest dragon. And show us that you're a man!"

Gasper nodded at my words with a strong look. Gasper tasted my blood that had arrived at his mouth with his tongue. The instant that Gasper swallowed my blood, the atmosphere within the room suddenly changed.

Gasper suddenly dissapeared from his spot on the chair.

_Chichichichichichi. _A weird chirping was heard. Countless bats were flying near the ceiling of the room. The group of red-eyed bats swooped down on the female magicians all at once.

"Kuh! So he transformed, that damn vampire!"

"Bastard!"

The cursing women pointed their hands at the bats and tried to fire magic bullets, but they were pulled down by something and greatly lost their balance.

Countless black hands were extending out from the female magicians' shadow!

The hands from the shadows tried pulling the girls inside the shadows.

"So this is the ability of a vampire!"

"Take this!"

They fired magic bullets at the shadows, but the shadow hands just dispersed uneventfully. During that, the bats wrapped around the forms of the magicians and bit at various parts on their bodies.

The magicians were having a hard time. They were at the mercy of the bats and the hands extending from the shadows.

So this was Gaspers power as a vampire

"Ise, that's a part of the power that Gasper was originally hiding. It must have been released from drinking your blood." Buchou said

"Kuh! In that case, we can only do this!"

The magicians turned their aim towards this direction! So they intend to aim at me and Buchou! The magic bullets were released but they all stopped in mid-air.

"It's useless. I can see all of your movements and attacks."

Gasper's voice echoed within the interior of the room. The red eyes of the bats glowed blazingly. I see, so he invoked his Sacred Gear from the eyes of the bats! Countless numbers of bats made their red eyes shine, and they made the time of all the female magicians in the room stop.

"Ise-senpai! The finishing blow!"

"Leave it to me!"

I started running and touched the magicians! Then, while striking a cool pose in the centre of the room, I cried out!

"Dress Break!"

All the magicians cloths were blown off.

As a nosebleed spurted out, I gave a smile of victory.

"Gasper, together we're invincible."

"Yes!"

Buchou suddenly poked my forehead while sighing. After tying up and sending the magicians to a place where they will be detained, Buchou, Gasper and me hurried up to get outside.

"By the way, Ddraig, who is Ophis?"

**[Ophis. That's a nostalgic name.] **

"So, who is he?"

**[He's the strongest of the Dragon tribe.] **

"Stronger than you and the other two heavenly dragons."

**[Yeah, because he's stronger than God as well. He's the only existence that God couldn't take on carelessly. He's a true monster with power equal to infinite.] **

"Seriously!?"

**[He's the only one. The only one who exceeds us. He's the strongest existence in this world.]**

Just as we were exiting the entranceway something fell down right in front of us. When the smoke cleared it reavealed Azazel.

"Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali."

"That's right, Azazel." Vali said

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to disrupt it. The Hakuryuukou ran wild along with me once we saw a good time. It'd be good if we could bury any one of the leaders of the three great powers. " The woman said.

"Is this kid the Sekiryuutei, Vali?" She asked while staring down at me.

"Yeah, while regrettable, it's true. He truly is a most regrettable host."

"I see. He really does seem to be a regrettable child. Vali, will you kill him?"

"My feelings are wavering on what to do. To be honest, I wasn't expecting for him to be there."

"Oi, don't talk about me like im' not here."

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my followers to do this" Azazel laughed at himself, while standing up.

"Vali, has the Vanishing Dragoncapitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla right? You dislike war."

"I told you to become strong, but I should have also said 'don't only make factors that will destroy the world'."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"…I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

Ignoring Azazel who gave a bitter smile, Vali hit his hand against his chest and spoke to me.

"My real name is Vali. Vali Lucifer."

Everyone was shocked at his announcment.

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained Divine Dividing because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Vanishing Dragon,was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. Just joking."

As he said that, several folds of devil wings grew from his back along with his wings of light.

"No way…that can't be…"

Buchou also wore an astonished expression on her face. However, Azazel confirmed it.

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's him. He'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well."

"Have you resolved yourself, Azazel?" The woman said

"…Tch, that volume of aura that swelled up earlier, what did you get from that bastard Ophis?"

The lady smiled at Azazel's question.

"Yes, he who is the dragon that possesses infinite power. For the sake of the world's reformation, I borrowed a little of his power. Thanks to that I can fight against you. There's even a chance that I can beat Sirzechs and Michael. They're such foolish Governors. So are you."

"So I am. I may be foolish. I can't do anything without Shemhaza. I'm just a Sacred Gear enthusiast. But you know, do you really think to the extent that Sirzechs and Michael are idiots? At least they're far superior than someone mediocre like you."

The lady's face twisted at Azazel's words.

"What nonsense! Very well, I'll deal the finishing blow right here and now. I will destroy you, the Governor of the fallen angels, as the first step of the creation of a new world!"

The lady spoke in a strong tone. However, Azazel just seemed pleased and took out something that looked like a dagger from his pocket.

Azazel pointed the tip of the dagger at the lady who was looking at it suspiciously.

"I have gone beyond being a Sacred Gear enthusiast. I also produce them myself. Well, almost all of them are garbage. God, the one who developed the Sacred Gears, was amazing. That's the only thing I respect him for. However, they're incomplete. It's because God and Maou died while leaving behind 'bugs' which can just upset the world's balance like the Longinus and Balance Breaker , that's why Sacred Gears are interesting though."

"Be at a peace of mind. Things like Sacred Gears absolutely won't be made in the new world. Even without such things, the world functions. Eventually, we'll make Northern Europe's Odin move as well and then the world will have to change."

After deliberately raising the gossip with a complacent smile, Azazel spit out.

"The more I hear the more I feel like vomiting at your goals. Valhalla!? The Earth Gods!? So you intend to snatch everything through Odin from the side. Rather than that, the person who steals my pleasure can go and disappear."

The dagger that Azazel had changed shape! Its parts separated and light gushed out.

" I-Impossible! Azazel, you!"

In front of the later who had grasped something, the Governor of the fallen angels uttered words with power!

"Balance Break!"

The vicinity was wrapped in a momentary flash. After the light faded, there was a person there wearing gold plate armour that resembled a dragon. As many as twelve jet-black wings unfolded from its back. Black feathers fluttered about the surroundings.

"I studied the Vanishing Dragon and other dragon-series Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear. This is Downfall Dragon Spear, in its pseudo-Balance Breaker state Downfall Dragon Spear Armour."

**[No, that isn't a true Balance Breaker.] **

_"What do you mean, Ddraig?"_

**[He made the Sacred Gear go into a Burst state and did a forced awakening. A kind of running out of control. The Sacred Gear will break after a battle with that. Does he intend to use that so-called artificial Sacred Gear as a disposable?] **

So it will dissapear after this.

"Hahaha! As expected of Azazel! You really are incredible!" Vali laughed.

"…It's based on a Dragon endowed with power, right?"

"Yeah, I just sealed the Gigantis Dragon Fafnir in this artificial Sacred Gear. I copied it from the Sacred Gears of the Three Heavenly Dragons. I've yet to see if it succeeded or not."

Azazel floated towards the woman next to Vali."Now lets finish our fight descendant of Leviathan."

"Don't look down on me!"

The lady wore an extra-large aura, and flew out at an extreme speed, Azazel responded with the spear he held.

In an instant blood flew from a gash on the woman's chest. She feebly fell down to her knees on the spot.

When I looked, the ground was split even far behind the lady. The ground had been gouged out from the aftershock of Azazel's attack. Incredible, what power!

"It isn't over!"

She changed her arm into a tentacle-like thing and wrapped it around Azazel's left arm.

"Azazel! Even if you try to kill me while in this state, it's useless! Now that you're connected with me, this strong magic will also activate and kill you too when I die!"

"So you'll deal great damage to me with self-sacrifice resolution. It's a tawdry way of thinking, but the result is an enormous reason."

"Ise, Gasper! Get some distance! As it is, we'll get caught up in the blast!" Buchou said

"But Buchou! What about Azazel?"

"If he's the Governor of his organisation, he'll deal with it somehow! However, we'll get caught up in it and die!"

We quickly got some distance. Even as we got away by a certain extent, Buchou deployed several layers of defensive barriers and started preparing for the explosion's aftershocks.

"Wah!"

I turned towards Gasper once I heard him scream. Some kind of magical pattern was engraved on Gasper's eyes.

"Sorry, but I'll be sealing that. It's annoying if time is stopped." Vali said

"But you know, if you're aware of its ability and activation conditions, that Sacred Gear really isn't that great a wonder. It's full of weak points. There are many techniques like those that seal one's vision."

We watched Azazel's situation from the place we escaped to. Azazel still couldn't remove the tentacle. It seemed to retain no damage even when he tried to cut it with the spear.

"That tentacle is a special-make that absorbed my life. It won't break."

The lady laughed fearlessly. Giving up on cutting it, Azazel shrugged his shoulder. The next instant the tentacle was cut off along with his left arm. Fresh blood gushed out from the wound of Azazel's left arm. The cut-off piece of his arm turned into dust.

"You cut off your own arm!?"

Katarea was shocked, however her abdomen was pierced by a spear of light that Azazel threw.

"I'll give you an arm at least."

Katarea's body blew up, then turned into dust and vanished into the sky. Because she received large damage from a light attack, she was annihilated. Since to demons, light was a deadly poison and there seemed to be no exceptions for this.

Azazel's armour was released. The Governor of the fallen angels didn't seem to regret the arm he'd lost, he just clicked his tongue.

"Tch. So this is the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear. There's still much room for improvement…As long as the core jewel is safe, I can remake it again. I'll have you keep me company a little while longer, Gigantis Dragon-kun Fafnir." He lightly kissed a jewel-like object in his hand.

The white-armoured Vali descended from the night sky.

"As expected of Azazel. However, your armour has been released. So your artificial Sacred Gears still require more study."

Azazel pointed at Vali.

"Now then, Vali. What will you do? Shall I go at it again? Even if I have no armour and one-handed, I can fight with you adequately"

"Ah, let me stop you right there Azazel." A voice called out.

**Normal POV**

They all turned to look at Kurou as he walked to Azazel's side.

"Kokuryutei, what are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"I thought you guys, could use some help. So how about it Vali, Azazel, you don't mind if I step in."

Azazel shrugged his shoulder and stepped back.

"I was hoping to face the Sekiryuutei before you." Vali said

"Well that's too bad, looks like you'll have to put up with me for now." he said with a grin.

Jumping towards Vali, he stabbed his spear at him. Vali crossed his arms arms in front of him. Although he managed to stop his attack, the force behind it pushed him back. Coming to a stop he looked down at his arms, only to see cracks spread across it.

"He cracked my armor in one blow. He's definitly a worthy rival." Vali said with a smirk

**[No time to focus on that, here he comes.] **

Vali looked up to see Kurou dashing at him. Jumping up to the air so he could avoid him, Vali shot a blast of magic at Kurou.

"Useless!"

**{**_**Consume**_**}**

While the the attack was being absorbed Vali appeared in front of him. Eyes widening he was unable to dodge the punch to his face and was sent flying backwards into a couple trees. Pulling himself up Kurou spit a little blood unto the ground.

**[What have I told you about letting your guard down!] **

"Yea, yea I know." he responded while cracking his neck.

**[Not only that he drew first blood. I refuse to have my partner lose to the others!]** Acnologia growled out.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to return the favor." he said darkly.

Glaring up at Vali, he spread his wings and flew up. Vali looked shocked upon seeing his wings. "A fallen angel, not only that you have-"

"That's right. I'm the product of a fallen angel father and a human mother. Yet my power is great enought to have five pairs of wings." On Kurou's back was ten wings spread out in the sky. "Looks like your not the only miracle huh."

Vali just grinned at him. "This fight just got more interesting."

Kurou created a magic circle in front of him unleashing a torrent of fire. Vali's wings spread even more in response and glowed.

_**{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}**_

The power inside the attack was divided until it completly dissapeared. Not only that but Kurou could feel his power lower as well. Narrowing his eyes Kurou flew at Vali, aiming his spear at his chest. Vali moved out of the way, but widened his eyes when some of his power vanished.

"Don't think I didn't notice. Your only able to take in so much power, the rest is released from your wings." Kurou explained

Vali just clicked his tongue and rushed at him. For a while the two just clashed in the air, zooming around the grounds of the school. They clashed for a final time, Kurou's spear pushing against Vali's arm. Shifting his weight so Vali would pass by him, Kurou sent out a roundhouse kick sending Vali crashing down to the ground completely shattering his armor from the impact. Vali, shaking his head looked up to see Kurou come towards him with a downward stab.

He rolled across the ground, Kurou slamming down where his head had been shattering the ground around them. Not letting Vali rest, he immediatly followed with another thrust only to have it blocked by Vali's wings. The wings managed to halt Kurou's attack while also giving time for Vali's armor to reappear.

_**{Divide}**_

"Tch, dammit!" he jumping away to put some distance between them.

"Hahahaha,this is the funnest fight I've had in a while." Vali said.

"Unfortunatly for you this will be a fight you'll lose." Kurou replied.

"You sound sure of yourself,but that's fine. I'll just show you the full power of a dragon." he said.

"I, who am about to awaken..." Vali started.

"Is this guy insane, if he uses that here the school will be destroyed!" Kurou shouted.

**[Kurou don't let him finish! Once he does not only the school but the town will be annihalated as well!] **

"Tch, I didn't think I would have to use it this soon. Balance Brea-"

***Shatter* **

Kurou and Vali was interrupted at the sound of the barrier around the school shattering. Looking up in surprise he managed to see a figure landing right next to Vali. Once the dust cleared from the figure's landing it revealed to be a young man with black hair wearing armour.

"Vali, I've come for you." he said cheerfully

"Bikou, why are you here?" Vali asked.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters. Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed. Katerea failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case your observation role is also over, come back with me."

"…I see, so it's already time."

"Who exactly are you?" Kurou questioned.

"He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha." A voice answered.

Coming up behind them was azazel with him was Issei and Rias.

"The Victorious Fighting Buddha, as in Son Goku?" Kurou questioned.

"That's right, he is a monkey youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the Khaos Brigade. No, you're the Son Goku to the Vanishing Dragon. You're also well-matched."

"I'm different from the first-generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei and Kokuryuutei." Bikou said with a laugh.

He then spun around a cane that had appeared in his hand, and then pierced it into the ground. Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and made them start to sink into it.

"Are you just going to let them get away!" Issei yelled out.

"Entering that thing will lead right to their base, so if you want to die go right ahead." said Kurou.

Issei just paled and stayed silent.

Before completely dissapearing Vali spoke up. "I as the Hakuryuukou am also a blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just angels, fallen angels, and devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger."

"I look forward to our next meeting." Kurou said with a smirk.

Vali also smirked back and disappeared along with Bikou

* * *

**Kurou POV**

When we set foot on the school grounds, the armies of the three factions had come in and carried out the processing after the battle. They carried away the corpses of the dead magicians, and looked to be cleaning up after the battle.

When we advanced to the centre of the school grounds, the leaders of the three factions were giving orders to their subordinates. Upon seeing my injured state Gabriel-sama hurried towards me.

"Kurou-kun, all these injuries are you okay." she said in a worried tone.

I could feel my face turning red as she inspected me.

"I'm fine Gabriel-sama, no need to worry about me."

Even though I said that she still looked worried. After Asia was finished healing Azazel I asked her if she can heal me as well. It didn't take long for her to heal me and I was good as new.

"Thank you." I said

"Your welcome."

Michael-sama came between Sirzechs and Azazel.

"Now then, I'm returning to heaven at once and will work on a plan for the matter of peace and countermeasures against the Khaos Brigade."

"I'm sorry, I had arranged things this time. We who set up the place of this conference feel ashamed."

"Sirzechs, please don't feel so responsible. As for me, I'm just glad that the three factions are walking on the path to peace together, you know? With this, useless quarrels should also decrease."

"Well, subordinates who don't agree with that will also leave." Azazel said.

"That is inevitable. Because we've been hating each other for a long time. However, it should change even a little from now on. The problem is the Khaos Brigade."

"Then let's cooperate and discuss from now on regarding that matter."

Micheal-sama and Azazel agreed with the idea that Sirzechs suggested.

"Then, I'll return to heaven at once. I'll come back immediately, so we'll conclude the formal peace agreement at that time."

Me and Gabriel-sama went to stand next to Micheal-sama's side. But before we could leave a voice called.

"U-Umm. Michael-san!"

Turning to look at where the voice came from it turned out to be Issei Hyoudou.

"What is it, Sekiryuutei boy?"

"There's just one thing I'd like to ask of you."

"Very well, there isn't time, but I'll hear this one thing."

"It's because of the system that Asia and Xenovia receive damage when they pray to God, right?"

_"Hmmm,that's common knowledge what is he getting at." _I thought

"Yes. If Devils or Fallen Angels pray to God, the system moves and decides to give them light damage. Because this was included in the system with or without God's presence, it moves naturally. What about it?"

"Can't you make it so that there is no damage when only Asia and Xenovia are praying?"

I widened my eyes at his request. It was just unbelievable, devils don't pray to God so why? But apparently those two do and recieve damage from it, yet they continued to pray. I took a brief look at Michael-sama to see that he had a surprised expression. It seemed that Asia and Xenovia were also surprised.

"I understand. If it's only two people, I may be able to do something about it. The two of them are already devils and can't get near church headquarters. Asia, Xenovia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?" Michael-sama said with a smile.

At his question, the two of them shook their head and then nodded.

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord." said Asia

"Me too. I'll give thanks to the Lord and Michael-sama." Xenovia replied.

"Very well. I'll do that right away when I return to headquarters. It should be fine if there are only two devils who don't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

_"So he actually agreed to a devil's request. Even so i'm happy for those two." _I thought with a smile. as I watched them give their thankes to Issei.

"Michael-sama, about the aforementioned matter, please do as you said." Kiba requested

"Following your advice, I swear on the Holy Demonic Sword you gave us that I will not allow Holy Sword research to produce any more victims. It was a huge error for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent."

Azazel then spoke to Michael-sama

"Michael, I'll leave the explaining to the Valhalla guys to you. Since it would be problematic for me to move imprudently. Afterwards, you'll have to convey what happened today to Mt. Sumeru as well."

"Yeah, since there would be no persuasive power if either the Governor of the fallen angels or the Maou explained, I'll have to tell them. I'm accustomed to reporting to God after all."

Leaving it at that, Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama and me along with some of our subordinates left the school and flew to heaven.

* * *

**Finally I'm done with this chapter! In between school, studying, and playing Destiny I barely had time to write this. As such I apologize for taking so long to upload this chapter. However there is some good news. I'm out for summer vacation so I have much more time to relax and write. That also means that the first chapter of Blood of the Betrayer is coming out soon, so look forward to that. Now I can't promise my upload speed will be faster but I'll at least try to put out a couple chapter before the end of my break. **

**Now that's over with what did you guys think of this chapter. I'm following the material of the light novel so I tried to keep it as close as possible with a little deviations. Please tell me how I did with the fight between Kurou and Vali, that was one of the biggest fight scenes I had to plan and I tried my best(Even though I don't think it was that good). **

**One other thing before I go, the harem. I decided to limit the harem to 5 girls maybe 6 but that's pushing it. The reason for this is because since this is the first time I'm writing something like this I can't make a big harem. There will just be to many girls for my to give screen time and at most more than half will be nothing more than side chicks and I don't want that to happen. As such this small harem will let me give each girl screen time and let's me build the relationship between Kurou and them. So tell me what 5 girls you want in his harem(Gabriel is staying in his harem). Please don't be mad (wait why do I care if your mad. oh yea you guys opinion is partially the reason I'm writing this). Once again thank you for reading please review because it helps me to know what you guys like or dislike and it gives me ideas. **

**Kurou's harem: Gabriel, TBA...**


End file.
